Singing
by broken crystal heart
Summary: Many thanks to Dante who help to prompt this story. Here is another story about Shay and Hope, please enjoy it.


Shay finds Hope singing while he is hunting for the gang that hurt the Finnegans. The song is from The Witcher 3: The Wolven Storm. Hope you enjoy it.

Shay was jumping across the rooftops of New York. He was doing this because he was trying to kill every single threat to Finnegans: The elderly couple who took him in and nursed him back to health after his fall at the Homestead. Stopping suddenly, Shay heard a familiar sound but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before. It came from a far distance: A female singing a sad song and the sound of the piano coming with it

 _These scars long have yearned for your tender caress_

 _To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own_

 _Rend my heart open, then your love profess_

 _A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone_

The singer had a very soft and sweet tone of voice, the piano making the audience feel the sadness of the song. Shay could not resist his curiosity as the wind keep sending the music to his ears, _'That can be wait for a while,"_ he thought to himself as he took off towards the direction the music came from.

 _You flee my dream come the morning_

 _Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_

 _To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_

 _Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_

The music became clearer as he approached a manor with a large garden and heavy guards belonging to the French army. He just wants to take a look at the talented singer and continue his business. So Shay jumped over the fence and hid in the bushes from the patrols.

 _The wolf I will follow into the storm_

 _To find your heart, its passion displaced_

 _By ire ever growing, hardening into stone_

 _Amidst the cold to you in a heated embrace_

He sees a group of soldiers close their eyes, enjoying the music as well. They didn't even notice that someone had infiltrated the manor. They just ignored the world around them and only paid attention to the unknown singer.

 _You flee my dream come the morning_

 _Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_

 _To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_

 _Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_

Shay looked up and sees only a single room is lit. Clearly the singer is staying there and singing such a beautiful song. He began to climb up the wall as the urge to know the identity of this singer became even stronger.

 _I know not if fate would have us live as one_

 _Or if by love's blind chance we've been bound_

 _The wish I whispered, when it all began_

 _Did it forge a love you might never have found?_

Reaching the room's window, Shay looked into it and saw that the mystery singer was in the room playing the piano and singing the song. She has her back toward the window so he couldn't get a look at her face, her hair is same shade as Hope's and she is wearing some simple nightgown but from the view he was looking from, the back of the singer reminded Shay of Hope.

Hope….the woman he loved.

The single candle on the table beside the piano had lightened the room with its warm honey light. Shay went still and heard that she was trying hard to keep her sobs under control.

 _You flee my dream come the morning_

 _Your scent - berries tart, lilac sweet_

 _To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_

 _Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_

The song came to a stop but the piano continued to play for few more minutes until it also came to an end. Unable to keep the sobs back, Shay saw the singer began to cry as she stopped playing the piano. He wanted to go in there to comfort her. He shook the idea out his mind as he reminded himself that he isn't welcome here. Just he was about to leave, he hear the singer spoke.

"Shay, I miss you…"

Said person nearly lose his grip as he heard his name was being mention by the mystery singer. His eyes widen as he sees the singer turns her head to take the candle from where it belong and leaving the room. He heart beats loudly in his chest as he sees who the mystery singer is.

Hope.

Shay never thought she has such a lovely voice and in the years he knew her, he never thought that she can sing and play the piano. His heart clenched in pain as he sees the tears falling from her eyes and in that moment, he wants to get into the room and wipe the tears from her face but he knows he could not do this no matter no much he wanted to.

His world fallen into the dark as she left the room and the room fell into darkness just like his world.


End file.
